The Doctors Mate (Carlisle Cullen)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Summary inside. With each new book, they'll also be a added summary! Don't own pictures/gifs I also don't own the books. That right belong to their original creator. I only own my Oc and some things I add to the plot. (Carlisle x oc)
1. Character

Name - Kara Swan

Age - 17

Played by - Melissa Benoist

I don't own the pictures/gifs

**SUMMARY ON NEXT PAGE!**


	2. Twilight

**Twilight**

* * *

**Summary**

High-school students Kara and Bella Swan, have always been a bit of a misfit, they don't expect life to change much when they move from sunny Arizona to rainy Washington state. Then they meet Carlisle and Edward Cullen.


	3. Forks

I only own these 3 oc's and a couple of lines and twists I add to the story, the rest of the credit goes to their wonderful and rightful creator Stephine Meyer.

The story will be in Kara's Point of view/3rd Person (Will switch between the two points of view as I see fit)

Jacob will also have a Fraternal twin brother named Chris and he is played by Chris wood

Esme's Mates name is Winn and he is played by Jeremy Jordan (What can I say? I love supergirl)

* * *

Kara stared out the window, watching the dry desert scenery rush past her. Their mother was driving them to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in

Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. She was wearing a simple white button up shirt, rolled up to her elbows, paired with skinny blue jeans and black converse.

Bella was dressed in her favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace. Bella's carry-on item was a parka, well Kara's was her favorite black, backpack.

* * *

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America.

It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that the girl's mother escaped with them when they were only a few months old. It was in this same town that the sister's had been compelled to spend a month every summer until they reached fourteen. That had been the year that Bella had finally put her foot down for both sisters, Kara keeping quiet, not wanting to hurt her father. So these past three summers, their dad, Charlie, vacationed with them in California for two weeks instead.

It was to forks that the twins now were exiling themselves - an action that Kara only come to after much thinking and barely convincing her sister to go along with her.

Bellas detested Forks. She loved the sun and the blistering heat. Loved the vigorous, sprawling city, she loved phoenix.

* * *

"Kara, Bella," their mom said to them - the last if a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

Their mother looked like Bella, except with short hair and laugh lines. Kara on the other hand was able to get the right chromosomes for blond hair from both her parents, along with inheriting her fathers greyish-blue eyes.

Bella felt a spasm of panic as she stared at her moms wide, childlike eyes. How could she, how could they leave their loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…

Bella could tell her sisters thoughts wear running along the same lines, when she reached out and hugged her mother for the last time for months. "Don't worry. We'll be fine mom, we want to go. Plus this is our chance to get to know dad better; and this is also your chance to go explore the world, and if something, anything ever happens, know that we'll only be one call away. You have both our numbers on speed dial for a reason." she said joking, but the other two females were able to catch the strain in her laugh. Bella cracked a shaky smile, showing her support to her sisters statement.

"She's right, we do want to go," Bella lied. Both sisters have always been bad liars, but they'd been saying that same lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Tell Charlie I said hi"

"we will" Bella nodded

"Tell Phil we said goodbye and that we wish him luck for his auditions." Kara added.

Renee nodded "I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

But Kara could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. "Don't worry about us," she urged. "It'll be great. We love you mom."

Renee wrapped one arm around both girls and hugged them tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.

* * *

It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother Bella; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, she was a little worried about.

Kara could see her sisters distress so she put her hand on her knee, trying to calm her down. "Charlie has really been fairly nice about this whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that we're coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He says he's already registered us for high school and is going to help us get a car. You know, so we don't have to walk to school every day in the rain." she joked, laughing.

Bella laughed along with her for real this time, "Yeah. We both know how easily you get sick."

Kara crossed her arms and pouted like a child and puffing her cheeks, "Hey! I do not!." Her eyes glazed with mischief, and Bella institaly knew she wouldn't like what would come out of her sisters mouth next, "Who knows…" she drawled purposely "My doctor may be hot again, see every time I get sick, you'll get to tag along and stare at him again." She was laughing now, but little did she know, that the one crushing on her doctor wouldn't be her sister, but none other than her.

Bella's face instantly turned into a ripe cherry tomato; out of anger, not embarrassment, the girl would insist when questioned by her sister. "I though we both would agree we would never speak of that a slip up again."

"Nope~" Kara practically sang. "You made me promise to never tell a soul.'" she said quoting her sister, and raising both her hands to make a quotation sign for emphasis, just to annoy her sister.

Kara's face turned serious, "What's bothering you?"

"You said nothing to Charlie when we were talking about how I'd never set another foot in forks again," Bella said referring to the time she had gotten into the huge argument, resulting in their father having to come to Phoenix ever summer if he wanted to spend time with his daughters. "But I'm sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us is what anyone would call verbose, and I don't know what I could say regardless."

Kara nodded. "I know he is a little more than confused by my decision."

"Our, decision." Bella corrected, nodding. "Your right, he is probably more than a little confused. But more with me than you. I mean, unlike you, I didn't even make a secret of my distaste for Forks."

* * *

When the girls finally landed in Port Angeles, It was raining. The girls knew it wasn't an omen - just unavoidable. They'd already said their goodbyes to the sun. Kara literally, making an entire dramatic show of it, getting stares from the people at the airport; but she also got the laughters of her mother and sister, what was exactly what she was looking for.

Kara had already added her favorite baggy grey sweater on top of her white shirt to make sure she really didn't get sick because of her weak immune system; though she'd die before admitting it to her sister.

Charlie was waiting for them with the cruiser. This the girls were already expecting. Charlie is the Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.

The reason her sister insisted on buying a car, despite the scarcity of the twins funds, was that she refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Looking at the car, I couldn't help but agree with her.

Charlie gave me and Bella an awkward, one-armed hug. As if he wasn't sure of how he was suppose to arouch us.

"It's good to see you, Kar, Bells," he said, smiling. "Neither you have changed much. How's Renee?"

"Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I said emphasizing the 'Dad', reminding bella that she wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.

Even with both me and Bella's clothes combined we only had a few bags. Most of our Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. Our mother and us had pooled our resources to supplement our winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for both of you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

I felt suspicious of the 'good car for you' as opposed to just 'good car' but I kept quiet. My sister seemed to have the same thoughts as me, but instead of keeping quiet, she voiced her concerns. "What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

This time I couldn't stay quiet, his tone was way too suspicious. "Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Pushl?" La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast. I remember the name Billy Black, but I couldn't seem to put an image beside it.

"No" me and Bella both answered simultaneously.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.

Yeah, that would explain why neither me or Bella didn't seem to remember him. We both do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from our memory.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I asked, by the change of his expression I could tell that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really." He said, avoiding my question.

"When did he buy it?" Bella asked. And that was it. Dad was a goner. When both me and my sister ganged up on a person, there was absolutely no way a person could run away from our interrogation. Hey, what can I say, we are the Chief's daughters.

"He bought it in 198, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.

"Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars, and neither does Kara. We wouldn't be able to fix it if anything goes wrong, and neither can we afford a mechanic…" Bella said, trailing off.

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."

"How cheap is cheap?" Kara asked, worried he might have spent too much.

"Well honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at Kara with a hopeful expression.

"You didn't need to do that, Dad. Were going to buy ourselves a car." Bella said from her place at the back of the car.

"She's right dad. We had a fund saved up." Kara added, not liking the fact that her father deemed it necessary to get them a gift even though he was already letting them stay with him.

"I don't mind. I want I want you girls to be happy here," He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. Bella was the same.

Kara couldn't help but smile when she saw her sister look straight ahead and respond,"That's really nice Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by her thanks.

The rest of the car ride was filled with Kara filling in the silence and making conversations and occasionally telling lame Dad jokes.

Throughout the ride I kept looking out the window. It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy, of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green - an alien plant.

At one point through the ride they passed by a hospital; in that moment it felt like time had slowed down. She felt a tug at her heart, as if an invisible string was pulling her toward the hospital. As if it was pulling her to someone in the hospital.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three-bedroom house he'd bought with our mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - the early ones.

There parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was our new - well new to us - truck. It was a faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.

To my intense surprise, I loved it. I didn't know if it could run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never got damaged - the king you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched surrounded by the piece of the foreign car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dadm I love it! Thanks!" I could tell my sister thought the same thing bty the way she sincerely thanked dad.

"Yeah! Thanks Dad. We really appreciate it." Kara said giving her Dad a hug, which he happily returned.

Now the sisters wouldn't be faced with the choice of wither walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.

It only took one trip to get all our stuff upstairs. I got the bedroom right beside Bella's. It had a view that faced over the front yard.

The room was so familiar: It has been mine since me and Bella were born. The cream coloured carpet floor, white vanity, pale yellow bookshelf and window seat. The only thing that had changed was that my crib had been replaced by a queen sized bed.

I placed my laptop on a desk in the corner of the room. Luckily for me there was a soccket right next to my bed, so I could charge my phone easily.

There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Dad and my sister.

One of the best things about Dad is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for our mother.

After all my stuff was stored in my closet, I took my bad of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.

I fell back onto my bed.

It was kind of nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased, let just a few tears escape. It always sucked being the older sister. Always being the rock.

But little did I know; that in this little town with a population of three thousand one hundred and two and is the rainiest city in the forty-eight contiguous states with one hundred and nineteen inches of rain a year.

I would find my rock,

I would find the one person I could trust above all others,

I would find my other half,

My mate...


	4. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
